Indestructible (SamColn)
by gabomon01
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Lincoln y Sam se unirán para luchar por una causa común. ¿Eso los unirá aun más? ¿Aún estando en plena batalla campal contra la policía? La excelente ilustración de portada es por cortesía de JaviSuzumiya. The Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom.


**INDESTRUCTIBLE**

Lincoln Loud deseó estar leyendo cómics en su casa y en paz en ese momento, pero no estaba ni cerca de su hogar, ni mucho menos en paz. Nunca antes se había involucrado en una estrepitosa batalla campal que no fuera dentro de una pantalla, y los contrincantes estaban lejos de ser sus amigos en línea.

Fueron los gritos enardecidos de los manifestantes, mezclados con el sonido de botas de los antimotines, los que le hicieron reconsiderar si valía la pena seguir filmando todo ese zafarrancho, y en especial, si la causa era ese viejo bar condenado a ser demolido.

Justo cuando empezaba a correr, cámara de video en mano, escapando de esa escena callejera, el silbido de una lata de gas lacrimógeno le dio nuevo impulso a su despavorida retirada. Aun así, bastó una mano femenina tirando de su camisa para detenerlo.

—¡No huyas, hermanito! ¡La batalla no termina aún!

—¡Suéltame, Luna! ¡Creo que es mejor ayudar al club de otra forma!

—¿Otra forma? ¿Cuál?

—Emmm... ¡Por Twitter! Puedo hacer unos memes si quieres...

—¡Corta ese rollo, colegui!

Los regaños de Luna fueron interrumpidos por dos policías antimotines que reconocieron a la Loud musical y salieron de entre el tumulto.

—¡Fue esa chica! ¡Ella me rompió una guitarra de madera en la cabeza!

—¡Rock and Roooooooollllll! —respondió ella, haciendo cuernitos mientras Lincoln se escondía tras ella y le reclamaba:

—¿Estás loca? ¡Nunca me dijiste que íbamos a pelear con policías! ¡Sólo que veníamos a cuidar el club!

—¡ _Funk the Police_ , hermanito!

Los policías se acercaban a toda velocidad, haciendo que el chico se arrepintiera de ser tan solidario con sus familiares y, en especial, le hizo desear que existieran los ángeles guardianes. Fue entonces cuando uno de ellos apareció.

No tenía alas, pero voló desde atrás de los Loud para ponerse frente a ellos. Era una chica esbelta y atractiva, que usaba una chaqueta color turquesa y unos jeans ajustados, la cual extendió los brazos con valentía frente a los agentes.

—¡No den un paso más! —gritó ella con autoridad.

—¿Otra niña? Rayos, nada bueno sale de enfrentarse a una guardería. Vámonos —dijo uno de los agentes.

—Pero... ¡Me pegó un guitarrazo! —reclamó el otro, siguiendo a su compañero.

La chica giró su cuerpo para ver a los hermanos, mientras su dura expresión iba cambiando a una mucho más delicada y amistosa. De su cabellera rubia surgía un mechón color turquesa, como su chaqueta, que el viento hacía lucir como si tuviera vida propia y le daba a la sonrisa de su delicado rostro un toque juguetón.

Fueron unos segundos inolvidables para Lincoln.

—¿Sam? —fue lo que Luna dijo, atónita

—Parece que llegué a tiempo, Luna. ¿Y quién es el chico?

—¡Nada de "y quién es el chico"! ¡Te pedí que no vinieras!

—Y, aun así, vine a tiempo para ti... Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de la protesta.

En efecto, ya nadie estaba peleando. Tras disiparse el gas, solo se lograba ver a algunos antimotines corriendo por todos lados, como buscando a quien arrestar. Sin embargo, no había ni el más mínimo rastro de manifestantes.

Lincoln suspiró de alivio al notar el fin de la violencia. Lo que no notó fue a Sam colocándose a su lado con un rápido movimiento.

—Tú sí me dirás tu nombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sam, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

—Me... Me llamo Lincoln. Luna es mi hermana —respondió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tienen las mismas pecas, pero tu cabello es blanco. Es muy lindo. ¿Por qué no me lo habías presentado antes, Luna?

—No tuve oportunidad... ¡No me distraigas! ¡Debo ir a pelear! —fue la agresiva respuesta de la hermana.

—Mejor déjalo para mañana. La demolición no será ahora. No pierdas la calma. Llama a los demás y organicemos algo mejor. Quizás hasta tu hermanito Lincoln nos quiera ayudar.

Lincoln vio a Sam guiñarle el ojo.

—¡Si no hay policías, les ayudaré en lo que pueda para salvar el club! Sé hacer memes, por ejemplo... —dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo que Luna y la rubia dejaran ir una pequeña risa.

—¡Cuanto ánimo, hermanito!

Sam comentó: —Lo mismo digo. A propósito, Luna... ¿Dónde dejaste mi guitarra acústica?

El rostro de la Loud roquera se enrojeció de vergüenza, mientras el de Lincoln sonreía con solo ver el bonito rostro de Sam. Se notaba que ella era por lo menos un año menor que Luna, y también que tenía las pestañas más hermosas del universo.

— — —

Más tarde, los dos hermanos buscaban una forma discreta de entrar a la casa Loud, y al parecer no existía ninguna en esa ocasión: Lola estaba dando vueltas a la casa en su pequeño auto de princesa. Ambos tuvieron que caminar de puntillas tras el coche durante buena parte del recorrido, pero antes de llegar a alguna entrada, la joven reina de belleza sintió un aroma peculiar.

Frenó el auto, haciendo que los dos manifestantes quedaran congelados como estatuas por el miedo.

—Huele a... ¿gas? —comentó Lola tras olfatear el ambiente. Luna y Lincoln empezaban a sudar, y sus rostros mostraban más terror.

La gemela elegante arrancó a toda velocidad, gritando: —¡LORI! ¡Aprende a contenerte!

Lincoln y su hermana musical aprovecharon para meterse de un brinco a la cocina, fingiendo con gracia que nada había pasado. A la menor oportunidad entraron al cuarto del varón, evitando así dar explicaciones innecesarias a Luan. Lo primero que hicieron al lograr entrar fue dar brincos de felicidad.

—¡Súper! ¿No te pareció una experiencia totalmente intensa?

—¡Fue asombroso! ¡Cuando Sam llegó y se plantó frente a los policías, ella se veía como una guerrera! Es una chica muy valiente... ¿Por qué no me la habías presentado?

Luna hizo una pequeña pausa antes de contestar.

—Yo hablaba de luchar por una causa. ¿Y cuál mejor causa que la de defender el club Jamville? ¡El lugar donde Mick Swagger dio su primer concierto en Royal Woods hace casi 40 años! Es parte de la historia local. ¿Esa causa no te apasiona?

—Pues está bien. Si es de verdad por lo que quieres luchar, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Aunque será difícil ocultarlo de nuestra familia.

—Es verdad, pero no quiero que se preocupen. Además, es una causa muy importante en mi vida, y no pienso renunciar.

El celular de Luna sonó. Era una llamada de Sam.

—¿Dices que ya hablaste con el resto de los chicos? ¿Iremos mañana nuevamente? Okey, estaré... ¿Que si estará Linc? Claro, él filma todo, por si sucede algo de qué acusar a la policía. Espera... ¿Tú? No, tú no. En serio, no quiero que te pase algo. ¿Comprendes? Okey. Por Mick. ¡ _Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road_!

—¿Qué dijo Sam?

—Solo que nos reuniremos mañana otra vez. Hoy logramos retrasar el inicio de la demolición, pero ya debemos ver cómo detenerlo de una buena vez. ¡Esos constructores avaros no tirarán ese importante lugar sólo para hacer un edificio de oficinas! ¡Los venceremos! ¿Me oyes?

Pero él no la oyó. Se encontraba pensativo. Sam acababa de preguntar por él, y eso seguía pareciéndole lo más increíble del mundo. Un gruñido de Luna le devolvió la concentración.

—Necesito que estés concentrado en nuestra misión, hermanito. ¿Crees que podrás?

—Claro, te lo prometo. Sólo dime algo... Algo acerca de Sam. Cuando nos encontró, y cuando se despidió, mencionaste que no querías que se involucrara. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

En efecto, tras disiparse la protesta frente al club, Luna le pidió a la rubia que se fuera a un lugar seguro. "No me perdonaré si algo te pasa. Prefiero que no te involucres en la siguiente protesta", le había dicho antes de que Sam los dejara.

Oír la pregunta de su hermano hizo a Luna suspirar de resignación.

—Es mi amiga, y aunque es valiente es un poco frágil. Sólo tiene catorce, ¿sabes?

—¡Pues yo tengo once y me pones a filmar todo!

—No le dejaría ese honor a nadie más, hermanito —respondió ella sonriendo de forma picaresca, pero eso sólo hizo a Lincoln fruncir el ceño.

A la hora de dormir, el pensamiento de Lincoln era dominado por una imagen. La cual, por coincidencia, fue lo primero que pensó al despertar por la mañana. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en ese ángel de la guarda, esa oportunísima salvación que no necesitó alas para volar a su lado. Y cuando trató de hablar con ella apenas logró decir su nombre. "Genial", se lamentó el niño mientras se vestía, "la chica de mis sueños me conoce como el hermano tartamudo de Luna". Sea como sea, aparte del bello rostro de Sam, otra cosa tenía el mecanismo de su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora: ella había preguntado por él cuando llamó. ¡Eso tenía que significar algo!

— — —

Después de la escuela, Luna y él se dirigieron al centro, frente al viejo club de fachada sesentera. A sus padres les habían dicho que se verían con un viejo amigo en común: la mentira les salió creíble, ya que Luna al decirla pensaba en Mick Swagger y Lincoln pensaba en una nueva amiga. Por desgracia, ninguno de ellos se encontraba en realidad ahí. Ya había unos seis manifestantes (mucho menos que el día anterior) con pancartas y posters del roquero, además de una bocina con una selección de éxitos del cantante para animar la acción de protesta. Las calles aledañas estaban cerradas, como si ya fuera inminente una medida drástica, pero no había policías ni demoledores cerca.

—¡Luna! ¡Justo a quien necesitábamos! —exclamó Chunk sentado a la par de la bocina.

—¿Qué hay, Mick-maniacos? ¿Como va el plantón?

—Pues dispuestos a ir hasta el final. Ya estamos los necesarios para tener una buena manifestación: el de los volantes, el de la música, el experto en improvisar pancartas... Sólo nos faltaba la loca gritona. ¡Pero ya no!

—¡ESTAMOS COMPLETOS, VIEJO! —gritó Luna con entusiasmo. Lincoln se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Lo que no veo es a la policía. ¿No vendrán? —hizo notar el del cabello blanco al muchacho de la bocina.

—Ya estuvieron aquí temprano, Chico de la Cámara. Solo estuvieron de pie unas horas y se largaron. ¡Se intimidaron!

A Lincoln no le parecía que la conclusión de Chunk fuera correcta. Las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como uno quisiera. Él lo había aprendido por las malas, tras haber querido sacar provecho extra de las situaciones en ocasiones anteriores.

Por desgracia, la sospecha era cierta. Su ángel de la guarda esta vez era portadora de malas noticias.

—¡Chicos! —clamó Sam desde lejos, mientras se acercaba en una bicicleta y con una pequeña mochila en su espalda. Su expresión preocupada borró la sonrisa de Lincoln.

—¡Sam! —dijeron a la vez Luna y su hermano, quienes terminaron viéndose mutuamente con asombro. La rubia prácticamente dejó caer la bicicleta al llegar cerca y corrió hacia los Loud.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó el pequeño mientras iba a su encuentro

—Lincoln, vine tan pronto como pude... Me avisaron que era muy probable que hoy los constructores hicieran algo drástico y vengo a ayudar en lo que pueda.

—¡Rayos, Sam! Te dije que no vinieras hasta acá. ¡Debiste avisarme de cualquier situación por teléfono, sin venir hasta aquí! ¡No debe pasarte nada! —dijo Luna, notablemente irritada.

—Pero entre más seamos nosotros, menos podrán hacer ellos, ¿verdad?

—Sam, escucha... Te agradezco que nos apoyes en esta causa, pero... Por lo que acabas de decir imagino que esto va a ponerse feo. Si algo te llegara a pasar no podría perdonármelo.

Al oír eso, Lincoln supo lo que debía decir.

—¡No te pasará nada porque yo voy a protegerte! ¡Sé que llevo muy poco tiempo de conocerte, Sam, pero si eres valiosa para Luna, también lo eres para mí! Y no te diré que vayas a un lugar seguro... Porque en realidad quiero que estés con nosotros.

La rubia se sorprendió al notar toda la seguridad que mostraban las palabras de Lincoln. Le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia el niño.

—Cuento contigo. No me gustaría que nadie más me proteja.

Ambos chocaron las palmas. Luna sólo suspiró.

En ese momento, el suelo empezó a vibrar. El grupo de muchachos empezó a verse entre ellos con desconcierto.

Fue entonces cuando una enorme grúa con una bola de demolición empezó a acercarse. No se veía quién la conducía ya que las ventanas eran oscuras.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie, listos para encarar la amenaza. Pero la amenaza no disminuía la velocidad, así que varios empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

Seguía sin detenerse.

—Mejor... Me llevo mi bocina. ¡Puede dañarse! —dijo Chunk, tomando el aparato y huyendo del lugar.

—¡Oye! —le reclamó Luna, pero fue en vano.

El resto de compañeros también empezó a abandonar la escena.

—Pelear contra policías nos hace ver como víctimas del sistema... Pero no quiero ser víctima de una bola metálica —fue la excusa de otro.

Fue hasta que la grúa estaba ya frente a la fachada, donde sólo quedaban Sam y los Loud, que su ominosa marcha se detuvo. Del megáfono de la grúa surgió una voz vieja y áspera.

—¡Buenas tardes, muchachitos! Me dijo la policía que ustedes no quieren que demolamos esta horrenda casucha. Pues qué barbaridad... Les traigo muy malas noticias: ¡No nos importa!

—¿Ah sí? Pues tenemos una peor para ustedes. ¡No vamos a movernos! ¡Por Mick! —contestó Sam, dando tres pasos al frente y con los puños cerrados. Los hermanos se admiraron de ver tanta valentía en un cuerpo así de menudo y delicado.

La grúa resopló y un estruendoso silbato hizo retroceder dos pasos a Sam.

—Te moverás. Claro que lo harás, preciosa —dijo la voz.

Luna y Lincoln se vieron a los ojos, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza se pusieron de acuerdo. Los dos corrieron junto a Sam, poniéndose uno a cada lado de la rubia. Todos se tomaron de la mano, pero Lincoln seguía filmando todo.

—¡No pueden avanzar! ¡Aquí nos quedaremos! —gritó Lincoln.

— _¡Power to the people!_ —exclamó Luna.

La máquina volvió a resoplar.

—Eso lo veremos —respondió la voz.

Un minuto después, se oyó la sirena de un auto de policía acercándose. Eso hizo que las manos de los jóvenes se soltaran un poco.

Sam dijo en voz baja: —No podemos con eso. Separémonos por ahora y cada uno póngase a salvo. Ya veremos qué hacer después.

—Es lo mejor. No quiero que ni a ti ni a Linc les pase algo —respondió Luna.

Lincoln no respondió. Sólo vio la aflicción en el rostro de las chicas, en especial el de su ángel de la guarda. Y estaba lejos de querer aceptar la situación.

—Okey. A la cuenta de tres —pronunció Sam. —Uno, dos... ¡TRES!

El grupo se deshizo, con Lincoln hacia la derecha. Un ligero tropezón hizo que cayera en una de sus rodillas por unos segundos, tras los cuales vio hacia su izquierda. Vio a Luna alejándose a toda velocidad, pero... ¿Dónde estaba Sam?

La vio en la fachada del club abandonado, usando la madera de uno de los carteles abandonados para romper una ventana. ¿Acaso pretendía...?

Rayos.

Cuando Sam empezó a entrar, escuchó a Lincoln decir:

—¡Voy contigo!

—¡No entres! ¡Es peligroso quedarse aquí!

—¡Por eso es que no te quedarás sola! ¡Estaré contigo!

La grúa empezó a rugir de forma aún más estruendosa. La voz de un policía gritó "¡Deténganse!"

Ya adentro, Sam ayudó a Lincoln a meterse con rapidez. Ambos alcanzaron a Luna gritar: —¡Esos policías van a golpear a unos niños! ¡Ayuda!

El interior era oscuro y algo polvoso. Los dos, corriendo casi por instinto y tomados de la mano, esquivaron las sillas tiradas y las mesas dispersas que se hallaron.

—Debe haber unas gradas por aquí —dijo ella, deteniéndose y buscando escaleras con frenesí. Aun sostenía el rótulo en la mano.

—¡Ahí! —señaló Lincoln.

Las anchas escaleras estaban en un lugar oscuro, pero conducían a una zona iluminada. Al subir, terminaron en la azotea. Tenía una cerca cerrando casi todo el perímetro y había varias cajas de cartón dispersas. Se asomaron para ver la odiosa grúa, y lograron ver además la oleada de curiosos que Luna había logrado juntar, y gracias a lo cual la policía había decidido no entrar por ellos.

Lo que hizo Sam tras observar la situación fue mostrar el rótulo a los curiosos, a la vez que se tomaba de la mano con Lincoln. Una oleada de manos con celulares empezó a registrar el evento.

El rótulo decía: "SALVEMOS A JAMVILLE, PATRIMONIO DE ROYAL WOODS"

— — —

Una bellísima reportera de piel morena y traje amarillo se preparaba, frente a la cámara, para iniciar una transmisión en vivo.

—La fachada del que fuera el famoso club de rock "Jamville", es en este momento escenario para otro tipo de espectáculo: Un pequeño grupo de fanáticos de la música está desafiando a las autoridades y a la empresa de construcción Tetherby, quienes pretenden demoler la estructura y reemplazarla con un edificio de oficinas. Para darnos más detalles, se encuentra junto a mí la vocera de los manifestantes para aclararnos la causa de su acción.

Acercó el micrófono a Luna.

—Gracias por la oportunidad, nena... ¡DESPIERTA, ROYAL WOODS! El Club Jamville fue desde los años sesenta el lugar preferido de los amantes de la buena música. Y como muchos saben, la mega-super-estrella, el mejor cantante de rock de todos los tiempos, Mick Swagger, cantó ahí cuando no era todavía el ídolo de millones que es ahora. ¡Es parte de su historia! ¡Nuestra ciudad es parte de su historia! Jamville no debe ser demolido, ¡debe ser preservado como patrimonio artístico! Dentro del edificio, dos chicos han pasado un largo rato evitando que esa horrible grúa lo destruya todo. Afuera, decenas de amigos están impidiendo una acción violenta contra los dos héroes. ¡Necesitamos más ayuda, legal y logística, para triunfar!

—Así como lo oyeron, amigos en el estudio. Estos jóvenes desean preservar el edificio por su valor histórico, y buscan lograrlo de manera pacífica. Eso es todo por ahora, volveré si hay incidentes adicionales.

La cámara dejó de grabar. La reportera aprovechó para hacer un rostro de tedio.

—Oye, amiga. Sí le pusiste mosaico a mi rostro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Luna con nerviosismo.

—Les pedí eso a los del estudio, pero no siempre me hacen caso. Además, cualquiera reconocería una voz como la tuya y ese bobo acento falso.

El celular de Luna sonó.

—¡Rayos!

— — —

Sam y Lincoln se quedaron un largo rato mostrando el rótulo y gritando consignas a favor de Jamville y contra la demolición. El chico filmaba como el número de personas iba en aumento, y aprovechaba para captar la vivacidad de la jovencita y la de su mechón turquesa. Al sentirse filmada, le regalaba a la cámara (o mejor dicho al camarógrafo) una sonrisa de increíble ternura.

Fue hasta que decidió una toma más amplia de la chica que Linc notó una mancha en la pierna derecha de Sam.

—¡Estás sangrando! ¡Tu pierna está malherida!

—No te preocupes, no me duele mucho.

—No es el dolor lo que me preocupa. Se te puede infectar. De seguro fue por los vidrios rotos de la ventana. Ven, traje un botiquín en el estuche de la cámara.

Ella no se veía muy convencida de dejar su misión en pausa, pero al final dejó clavado el rótulo en una de las cajas, como si la protesta siguiera en piloto automático. Solo así se sintió tranquila de bajar con Lincoln.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento en la zona más iluminada de la primera planta, la cual parecía haber sido el escenario del bar, y mientras el varón buscaba banditas y alcohol en el estuche, la chica revisaba la herida de su pierna.

—Límpiate con ésta y luego ponte una de éstas otras —indicó el del pelo blanco mientras extendía las banditas a la rubia. —Me iré a aquel rincón un par de minutos para que te los apliques a gusto.

Ella notó que él estaba tenso cuando le vio guardarse el pequeño bote de alcohol en el bolsillo del pantalón con torpeza.

El muchacho cumplió su palabra. Se fue a sentar a una mesa oscura, y aprovechó para ver cuánto había de batería y memoria en la cámara.

—¿Puedes venir? —le llamó Sam tras un minuto.

Al llegar frente a ella, Lincoln descubrió que la chica estaba sin pantalones. Su reacción fue de pánico, retrocediendo dos pasos y lanzando un grito ahogado.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! —dijo ella entre risas, de inmediato. —No es ropa interior, son pantalones cortos. No te intimides.

Lincoln no terminó de convencerse de que esa diminuta prenda, morada como las botas de la chica, no fuera ropa interior. Ni siquiera yo, el que escribió esta historia, me siento muy convencido de que en realidad fueran pantalones cortos.

—Siéntate conmigo. Relájate un rato. —agregó ella para contrarrestar la timidez del chico. Él obedeció, y lo primero que hizo tras sentarse fue observar las largas piernas de Sam y la herida ya cubierta con una venda.

—¿Cómo es que no habías notado antes tu herida?

—Supongo que estaba concentrada. Me dejé llevar por la emoción.

—¿Te gusta mucho Mick Swagger?

—Sí, mi papá lo escuchaba mucho cuando yo estaba pequeña. ¡Hasta me ponía a brincar y a bailar con sus canciones! Supongo que así fue Luna también.

—Exacto. Pero fue estar en un concierto de Mick Swagger lo que cambió su vida por completo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás metido en este lío? No pareces ser alguien tan loco como tu hermana o yo.

—Fue sólo porque ella me lo pidió. ¿Sabes? Tengo diez hermanas, y a todas las amo con todo mi corazón. A veces me dan dolores de cabeza, no lo niego... Pero son lo mejor del mundo cuando están felices. Por eso quiero ayudar a Luna: Para verla feliz.

—Eso es algo muy bello. Habla maravillas de tu corazón.

Escuchar eso hizo sonrojar a Lincoln.

—Y sonrojarte hace que tus pecas se vean más bonitas. Has de ser la sensación entre las chicas.

—¿Yo? No, para nada. Quizás debería ser deportista, o músico como tú... Pero sólo soy alguien que juega en línea y lee cómics todo el tiempo.

—Eres auténtico, y eres adorable. Eso me gusta, Lincoln.

Los dos quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Lincoln se acercó un poco más a ella, pero luego recordó la pierna lastimada.

—¡Perdón! ¡Tu herida!

—No te preocupes, está bien. Siente.

Ella le tomó una mano y se la puso sobre la pierna, en la zona lastimada.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí. Puedo sentirlo.

Tras unos segundos, y tras pasar su mano por todo el muslo de Sam, Linc se puso de pie despacio y se quedó frente a la chica. Ambos no dejaban de verse a los ojos.

Una música que parecía sacada de un videojuego interrumpió la magia del momento. Los dos brincaron del susto.

—Lo siento, es mi celular —dijo el chico.

—Contesta, no hay problema —respondió ella, apenada.

A la vez que refunfuñaba en silencio, revisó la pantalla. Era su hermana Luna.

—¡Aló, hermanito! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—¡Atareada! Animando a los que se quedaron en la fachada, recibiendo a los nuevos, creando consignas y... ¿Sam? ¿Cómo está Sam? ¿No está lastimada, o sí?

—Está bien. Tuvo un pequeño corte en la pierna, pero se lo curé de inmediato.

—¿Seguro que está bien? ¿No es una herida muy profunda?

—Tranquila... A veces actúas en cuanto a Sam como si fueras...

—¡Alto! No digas nada... Que no oiga nada de esto. La cosa va a ponerse fea, hermanito.

—¿Más?

—¡Cállate! No la asustes.

Mientras Luna hablaba, Sam se le había acercado por detrás a Lincoln y lo había abrazado, aún sin ponerse los pantalones. Ella sonreía con serenidad mientras el chico había quedado rígido y con cara de sorpresa. La Loud musical continuaba explicando.

—Sospechamos que la policía va a entrar en cualquier momento. Tengan cuidado. He mandado varios mensajes a las redes sociales alertando de lo que pasa para que más gente nos apoye. Ten lista la cámara y filma lo que puedas. ¿De acuerdo? Ah, y te aviso que papá y mamá me vieron en la tele. ¿Me oyes? Debo colgar. Cuídense, galanes.

Al terminarse la llamada, Sam lo soltó y regresó a sentarse. Lincoln alcanzó a ver un poco de su meneo al dirigirse a la silla, y eso lo motivó a sentarse junto a ella de nuevo.

— — —

El odioso resoplido de la grúa volvió a sonar. Varios de los que cuidaban la fachada comenzaron a gritar y a insultar a la máquina.

—¡SILENCIO! —clamó la voz desconocida desde la grúa. Todos dejaron de gritar por el susto. La voz prosiguió: —Lamento no poder seguir disfrutando de su compañía, niños, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Eso sí, ¡lo haré de golpe!

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para pasar sobre nosotros, chatarra? —gritó Luna.

—No olvides que no puedes hacer nada ya que el edificio está ocupado —añadió Chunk, con un tono valiente y muy distinto a su actuar de hace rato.

—Tranquilo, bola de manteca. Eso tiene arreglo.

Dos de los manifestantes que estaban en la fachada, sospechosamente enmascarados, sacaron cada uno una lata de gas y la lanzaron adentro del club, y otra al grupo que lo protegía. Los gritos de pánico empezaron a sonar, y Luna gritó antes de cubrirse la boca:

—¡SAM! ¡LINCOLN!

Adentro, la caída de las latas de gas hizo que los jóvenes se levantaran de sus asientos.

—¡Rápido, subamos! —gritó Lincoln. Él agarró la cámara y ella su pantalón. Subieron a toda prisa, pero alcanzaron a oír las puertas y ventanas recibiendo golpes y quebrándose. Al llegar a la azotea, Sam empezó a tomar las cajas y a lanzarlas hacia las gradas, para que funcionaran como obstáculo. Lincoln le ayudó. Al terminar, se asomaron a la orilla, en una zona sin cerca, y vieron el tumulto huyendo del humo, los policías entrando y la grúa rugiendo.

—¡Puedo saltar desde aquí hacia la grúa! ¡Está cerca! —gritó Sam.

—¡No lo hagas! Es peligroso, y tienes lastimada la pierna.

—¡Pero alguien debe detener la grúa!

Tras una pausa, el jovencito concluyó: —Lo haré yo. Saltaré hasta la grúa y veré cómo detenerla. Vístete y escóndete, que no te atrapen. ¿Lo prometes?

Sam lo tomó con fuerza y le dio un largo beso en la boca. En ese momento, toda esa loca situación desapareció de la mente de Lincoln. No existía peligro, ni miedo, ni derrota inminente... Sólo estaban los labios de Sam, el ángel de la guarda a quien en ese momento decidió proteger con su vida.

—Triunfa. Por Mick —dijo ella.

—Triunfaré. Por ti —contestó Lincoln.

No era momento de pensar en lo estúpida que era la idea, sino en lograrlo.

El muchacho se separó de la hermosa chica, dejó la cámara filmando en el suelo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y empezó a correr. No pensaba en otra cosa que en correr. Al estar cerca de la orilla, dio tres zancadas, como alguna vez vio hace tiempo hacer a Lynn cuando practicaba salto largo, y se impulsó hacia el vacío.

Hubo tres larguísimos segundos en los que estuvo rodeado de aire, de pies a cabeza, y que no fueron suficientes para que completara la frase "¡Hijo de la gran...!" antes de sujetarse de la cadena que sostenía la bola y quedar parado sobre ésta. ¡Lo había logrado!

La voz de la grúa exclamó: —¡Quítate de ahí, niño!

—¡Eso no será posible! —contestó Lincoln, con una vigorosidad que disfrazaba su miedo.

Luna vio la acrobática entrada en escena de su hermano menor, y quedó sin palabras. Ni siquiera la súbita llegada de sus padres le hizo perder el asombro.

—¡Jovencita! —clamó su padre —Tienes mucho que explicarnos. ¿Qué haces en este caos?

—¿Y en dónde has metido a tu hermano? —añadió la madre, pero ver la escena le dio una respuesta que no le gustó. —Pero... ¡Hijo! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Por Dios!

—¿Qué está pasando, Luna? —preguntó alterado el padre.

—Ya no sé nada —respondió la chica con resignación.

Algunos policías rodearon la grúa y empezaron a gritarle al niño para que bajara. Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

—¿Están locos? No voy a ir a prisión —gritó Linc.

—Quizás no, pero puedo mandarte hasta Chicago —le contestó la voz de la grúa.

Entonces, el brazo de la máquina empezó a moverse ligeramente de un lado a otro, haciendo que el chico se aferrara más a la cadena. La oscilación de la bola iba en aumento, lo cual hizo que los insultos contra la grúa aumentaran. Sólo que en esta ocasión no eran manifestantes, sino los curiosos, algunos policías y hasta los periodistas. La reportera de amarillo, en cambio, ordenó a su camarógrafo estar listo para captar al "Albino Volador". Así le llamaría.

Cuando el movimiento iba más fuerte, Lincoln decidió que ya no debía seguir ahí. Antes de probar otra locura más, vio hacia el techo del bar, pero solo vio policías. "En parte es mejor que ella no vea esto... Quizás acabe mal" pensó.

En el momento en que la bola se acercó más a la cabina, el chico saltó y cayó justo frente a los oscuros parabrisas. Un resbalón al poner los pies en el metal le hizo caer casi de cara, pero se aferró para no terminar en el suelo. Aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar algo de su bolsillo.

—¡Un momento! ¿Qué crees que haces? —reclamó la voz.

—¿Qué no lo ves? —respondió, a la vez que destapaba un pequeño bote de alcohol, el de su botiquín, y se iba de un salto hacia la ventana bajada del conductor. Ahí logró ver que el conductor era un sujeto bajo... Bastante bajo, quien con una cara entre desconcierto y furia le vio sin mover un dedo. Linc le arrojó el alcohol justo en la cara, haciéndole lanzar un quejido. Justo en ese momento, la policía se acercó y atrapó al del cabello blanco.

—¿Qué porquería me arrojaste a la cara, mocoso? —protestó el conductor de la grúa, asomando su fea cara.

—Alcohol, es peligroso para las bacterias. ¿Entiendes? —contestó, invocando a su Luan interior.

—Muy gracioso... A ver si te diviertes en manos de la policía.

—¡UN MOMENTO! —exclamó la voz de Lynn Loud padre, quien se acercó acompañado por su esposa y Luna. —¡Ese es mi hijo y yo me encargaré de él!

—¡Que detengan la demolición, papá! ¡Tú admiras a Mick Swagger también, tú lo entiendes!

—Eso le dije yo también, hermano. Pero no me escucha —añadió Luna.

El padre respondió: —No hay mucho que hacer. Los dueños tienen la última palabra y esto es lo que han decidido al parecer.

—Así se dice, señor. Ahora, mientras te llevan lejos, niño, y mis ojos se recuperan, ¡haré polvo esa vieja choza de una buena vez!

El joven sintió que su espíritu también era golpeado por una bola de metal.

Los policías lo entregaron a sus padres. Luna se abalanzó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Y Sam?

—No sé dónde está...

Una voz familiar se oyó a lo lejos.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Oye!

En la azotea, los policías tenían a Sam, ya vestida, y cuyo rostro se veía feliz.

—¡Sam!

—¡Mira al cielo! ¡MIRA AL CIELO! —gritó dando saltitos mientras se la llevaban. El chico se asustó de ver que se alejaba, pero un sonido de helicóptero le robó la concentración.

—Wow... —fue todo lo que Luna pudo decir.

Un helicóptero colorido fue apareciendo desde lejos, tras el viejo bar, y el diseño fue reconocido por muchos.

—¡Cielos! ¡El helicóptero de Mick Swagger! —gritó Luna, y la gente se emocionó ante tal vista. El aparato quedó en lo alto, sobre la grúa, y el viento levantaba volantes y despeinaba cabellos.

Una voz sonó a todo volumen desde lo alto: —¿Está listo? Ammm... ¿Cómo estás, Royal Woods?

Todos los presentes se admiraron y vitorearon a su ídolo.

La voz de arriba prosiguió: —Antes que nada, no estoy en el helicóptero. Es una llamada telefónica. Me hallo de vacaciones en Aruba, amigos. Pues bien. Vi en las redes sociales que van a demoler un viejo bar... Y que lo están defendiendo porque yo toqué ahí.

Otra vez la gente rugió. El conductor de la grúa se metió a la cabina y habló por la bocina.

—¡Oye, oye, inglesito! Los dueños lo van a demoler, así que mejor pide unas últimas fotos en las redes sociales.

—No. Los dueños no lo harán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso viven en Aruba?

—No, amigo... Sólo estoy de vacaciones en Aruba.

La voz de Sam sonó a lo lejos: —¿Oíste eso, Lincoln?

Los policías la soltaron y corrió hacia el chico, diciendo: —¡Ganamos!

—Creo que no entendí, Sam —respondió Lincoln, y ella abrazándolo dijo:

—¡Él compró Jamville!

—Yo compré Jamville, amigos. Bueno, le pedí a mi representante legal que se encargara. Lo hice porque no quiero que mis fans se pongan en riesgo por un viejo bar. ¿Oyeron? Ustedes son más importantes. ¡Por ustedes soy millonario, amigos!

La gente rugió de la emoción. Lincoln brincó de emoción junto a Sam.

—Era Mick... ¡Era Mick! —dijeron Luna y su padre con los ojos llorosos. La madre no se veía entusiasmada. Tampoco el conductor de la grúa lo estaba.

—Bueno, ahora que mis abogados están por llegar, solo me resta desearles una feliz noche, y gracias por notificarme en las redes sociales. Y a la próxima, sólo hagan memes, ¿les parece? Chau...

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! —repetía Lincoln una y otra vez a su hermana, sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia.

El helicóptero se alejó.

— — —

Un mes después, Jamville ya no era un bar. El remozado establecimiento vendía sándwiches, exuberantes helados y su exclusivo pastel de carne "Swagger" a público de todas las edades, mientras grandes éxitos como "Transformación" desfilaban por el sistema de sonido.

Esa noche, Sam y Lincoln acababan de salir del establecimiento tras una divertida cita. Como si hubieran estado coordinados, los dos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver la fachada del negocio, con su estilizado rótulo luminoso dominando el paisaje nocturno.

—No se parece mucho a aquello por lo que estuvimos peleando —comentó la rubia. —En especial por esa figura de Mick Swagger sentado en la banca a la entrada.

—No se parece en nada. Ahora es mejor, ¿no te parece? —respondió Lincoln con suavidad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí. Pero estará mejor mañana cuando Luna, tú y la banda toquen en el escenario.

—¡Así es! ¡Tocaremos en Jamville! Será como realizar un sueño.

—Yo estoy feliz porque ya realicé el mío, Sam.

El rostro de la linda chica se sonrojó cuando supuso lo que iba a decir su acompañante. De todas maneras, le preguntó: —¿Y cuál era tu sueño?

—¡Comerme un pastel de carne entero con un vasote de soda, papas fritas y un helado de fresa...

La risa de Sam le interrumpió.

—¿Ese era tu sueño?

—No me dejaste terminar... Comer todo eso, junto a ti.

—Es un buen sueño. Lleno de calorías, pero muy bueno, Linky. Y lo mejor es que lo puedes cumplir todas las veces que quieras.

En ese momento, ella lo tomó de la mano. Empezaron a caminar, alejándose de Jamville y platicando acerca de las canciones que Sam bailaba cuando era solo una niña pequeña.

— —

Pero ninguno de ello se imaginaba que, en la Casa Loud, Luna estaba mostrando el video de Lincoln colgando de la bola metálica al resto de sus hermanas, quienes rodeaban alegremente el televisor de la sala.

—¡Y ahí fue cuando puso esa cara de "quiero a mi mami"! —dijo la rockera.

—¡Santa Cachucha! Es la peor imitación de Miley Cyrus que he visto —comentó Luan entre risas.

Y las demás estallaron de risa, también.

 **F I N**


End file.
